


hell is empty

by panicatthecisco



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Based On Buzzfeed Unsolved, Demon Ryan Bergara, Demon!Ryan, Implied Relationships, M/M, Shane Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 21:51:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicatthecisco/pseuds/panicatthecisco
Summary: there's a reason ryan believes so passionately in the supernatural.there's also a reason shane can get away with just insulting whatever and whenever he feels like it and not get in trouble.





	hell is empty

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, there's a million fics where it's demon!Shane, but I wanted to explore more of a SPN dynamic: while Dean always comes off as the asshole, Sam is the one who keeps getting mixed up with demons and possessed and shit, so yeah, here's my take on that vibe starring the Ghoul Boys.

Fan theories amuse Ryan. There's no other way to explain it. 

He finds the theories about Shane being the evil, other-worldly entity hilarious. Shane is exactly what he appears to be: a cranky, cynical Midwesterner, who, despite the tough show he puts on in front of the cameras, is a total softy. 

(Shane is also completely unafraid of everything. That's the one thing about his co-host that never fails to surprise Ryan.)

Ryan, on the other hand, is ancient and evil and exactly the kind of thing he pretends to hunt. If only Shane could see the swirling mists that were once human souls, or the slowly creeping and seeping shadows that pool in the halls of houses where unspeakable atrocities were once committed, the lanky skeptic would, for once in his life, be afraid. 

Ryan sees them and laughs. They are his kind, his realm, after all.

But the fans think their bit is hilarious, and so he screams and panics and Shane, in his casual, off-hand way, always comes to the rescue, and part of Ryan, the part that is beginning to soften over time and warm to the humans he's surrounded with, enjoys the attention from Shane, no matter how small it might be. 

So instead, they spend nights in haunted houses and castles and ships, and Ryan curls closer to Shane, knowing that it was his presence, not Shane's, that kept the spirts and energies at bay. They dance on a bridge, and Shane yells "Fuck you, Goatman!" and Ryan immediately responds with "Holy shit," because Shane, this beautiful burning human soul, just had the audacity and hubris to insult an ancient entity, and to be honest, the red, glowing eyes that only Ryan can see flickering in the darkness seem to be amused. 

The Goatman knows. All the spirits know. Shane is off-limits. They'll just have to ignore his taunts and epithets and pleas for terrible bodily torment: none of them are allowed to touch Shane because Ryan would end them all.


End file.
